


A devil at play

by Merui_The_Strange



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merui_The_Strange/pseuds/Merui_The_Strange
Summary: Seven didn’t see anyone comeOr go from the apartment but MC isn’t answering her phone, when he goes to check on her the window is shattered and she’s gone.Rika wants to play a new game.A dark game.What better way to make a friend for your devil than to burn somebody with the same sun the burned you. (Added a bunch to first chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is majorly a work in progress, I’m  
> up for suggestion on where to go with this.im going to be adding a better beginning into the chapter but I needed to get this here before i lost track of it. Please forgive the large amount of grammar and spelling issues

“ God Seven must go save the universe before Lovely Maid Miss Mary Vanderwood gets any more upset with him~” Mc couldn’t help but smile at his cute tone and the energetic chuckle that followed.  
She could even hear Vanderwood, who didn’t sound at all like a ‘miss’ at all, nagging at seven in the background  
“Ok God Seven! Don’t forget to send your loyal subject the blessing of memes when you’ve completed your mission!” She giggles  
“Ah~ lovely subject do Not fear, for God Seven shall bless thee by tonight with his radiant meme bounty lololol See ya then Mc~”  
“Bye seven!”  
She hung up with a silly grin on her face  
Talking to seven always made her happy, he was so fun.  
She walked to the bathroom of Rikas apartment and laid out some pajamas, and a towel. She checked her phone one last time to make sure no chat rooms had popped up yet and seeing that there weren’t any she moved to messages.  
She sat down on the toilet seat to read it.

Zen had sent her a selfie of himself at an audition.

Zen: I’m kinda nervous about this one! 

Zen: I really want the part, it different from most of the other roles I’ve played, and the director is really famous.

Zen: So it could be a really big deal for my career.

Zen: Wish me luck ok hunny ?

MC: Ah! I’m really excited for you Zenny

MC: Just keep it cool and show them how dazzling you are!

MC: I Know you can do it! I’m rooting for you Best of luck!

MC flipped the phone shut and clapped her hands together hoping that he got the part.  
She thought briefly of Yoosung, Jaehee, and Jumin. Yoosung would be getting off from class soon, but Jaehee and Jumin would definitely still be working.  
‘Maybe I should call yoosung after my shower to make sure he’s eaten.’  
She was brought out of these thoughts by a sudden loud sound crash of glass echoing through the apartment.  
She jumped to her feet and without thinking threw open the door to see what as going on.  
A man stood in front of the now shattered window. He had bleached white hair with pink tips, and minty green eyes.  
The rest of his face was obscured with a black mask that was pulled up over his mouth and nose.  
Over all she got a really creepy vibe from the guy.  
It didn’t help the way He was intensely watching her.  
“Uh..”  
She was at a loss for words  
The man smirked under his mask and lifted his hand out to her.  
“ Come here Princess, I have a good surprise for you.”  
She took a step back and he started moving quickly toward her  
She slammed the door the the bathroom  
She pressed her back against the door and locked it.  
He pounded it with so much force the entire room seemed to shake.  
“Don’t be afraid princess.”  
He called at her through the door  
“It was me who brought you here  
And now I just need to borrow you for a teeny tiny bit.”  
‘So this is the hacker?!’ Her breathing sped up.  
She could hear faint clicking sounds right above her head.  
‘Oh- my-god-.. is he picking the lock?!’  
She dashed to the other end of the small bathroom and pulled out her phone  
She was half way threw dialing sevens number before the lock clicked open.  
He snatched her phone just as it started to rind and ended the call.  
Mc dove under his legs and ran for the front door she fumbled with the locks and began to dash out nearly making it into the hall way before a rough hand grabbed her and pulled her back in.  
She cried out as her butt hit the floor  
“No No No that won’t do.”  
She crawled backwards until her back hit the bottom of the couch. He didn’t seem all that bothered as her pulled a needle filled with a strange liquid from his pocket and walked closer to her.  
She jumped up and reached behind her,her hand grasped the lamp and before he could stop her she chucked it straight at his face and jumped behind the couch.  
It cracked him ontop the head but this only seemed to piss him off more he jumped after her and flipped her over, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand.  
“Let go!” She said struggling  
He used his free had to stab the needle into her arm.  
Almost instantly she felt numb  
“Seven..” was the last thing she mumbled before everything went dark  
———————————————————  
Hours later..  
_________________  
Seven spun around him his chair, and dramatically crunched a honey Buddha chip.  
Now that he was finished with work he could relax and have a bit of fun.  
He could wait to show MC the newest long cat meme he had come acrossed.  
His cheeks were dusted pink as he thought of the pretty brown haired girl.  
She always gave him a boost.  
He peeked at the monitor that showed the hallway of Rikas apartment. Yesterday she had come outside just to have at him a blow a kiss at the camera.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when Vanderwood smack him on the head with a newspaper.  
The older agents face was definitely annoyed. “You better not wreck this place again before I come back seven I’m warning you.”  
Seven snickered and gave a mock salute  
“You wound me Miss Vanderwood~”  
Vanderwoods eyebrow twitched  
But he choose not to comment on it any further and took his leave.  
Seven plopped down onto his bed and pulled up the chat room.

707 has entered the chatroom 

Yoosung: I wanted to tell her about the new skin I got in LOLOL

Yoosung: It makes my Battle-sword look like a giant banana!

Jaehee: I’m sure she’ll be back on soon.

Jaehee: It only stands to reason she sometimes has things she needs to do.

Jaehee: Ah, Hello seven.

Yoosung: Seven! 

707: Heyoo!

707: God Seven has arrived

707: Brace yourselfs-

707: I know-

707: It’s exciting-

707: -But I get so embarrassed with applause ~

Jaehee: ;;

Yoosung: Hey seven, have you heard from Mc today?

Yoosung: Shes misses almost all of the chat rooms today!

Jaehee: Mr. Han tried to call her earlier today as well-

Jaehee: It is a bit strange she didn’t answer 

Sevens eyebrows knitted together. It was kinda strange, Mc rarely ever missed a chatroom.

707: Not since this morning 

707: hold on-

707: lemme check something

707 has logged off

He dialed her number  
And waited for it to connect.  
All to quickly it the ringing turned into voicemail.  
She had rejected his call  
He sat up on his bed and tried again.  
It cut off even quicker this time.  
‘What the heck, is she mad at me?’  
He couldn’t think of anything that he could have done to upset her.  
Their last talk had been fun as always.  
He decided to send her a text

707:Mcccc

707: are you mad at me?

He waited for a while but no reply ever came.

707: Mc your scaring me, pick up the phone hunny babezzz 

707: pls

707: babbbbbbeeeezzz

707: hunnny!

707: hunnyyy buddah baaabbbez~?

707:Mc..?

 

Not a single reply something wasn’t right..  
Seven dialed Vs number and three on his jacket and shoes.  
He shoved some honey buddah chips and PhD pepper into a bag and snatched up his laptop. Just in case.  
He tossed them in the passengers seat of his car just as V answer his phone

“Hello Luciel, how are you today?” Vs soothing voice rang out from the phone.

Seven tucked the phone onto his shoulder as he pulled out and drove toward the apartment.

“ Hey- Uh it just that no one has been able to get ahold of Mc for most of the day so I’m going to check on her and bring her some snacks.”

“Oh, well be careful. and remember not to tell anyone else where the apartment is.”  
He replied somewhat reluctantly.

Seven knew he didn’t really want him to go but wouldn’t stop him since he was genuinely concerned for her safety.

“Give me a call so I know everything all right once you’ve arrived.” V continued 

“Alright~ Bye Bye” seven exclaimed

“Bye” V hummed out  
_________________________________________  
Seven knocked on the door of the apartment.

“Honey Buddah Delivery for the Queen of the space station!” He called through the door.  
No answer.  
He pressed his ear to the door.  
He didn’t hear any sounds from inside.  
Nervously he punched in the password and opened the door.  
His heart stopped when he stepped inside.  
A quick survey of the apartment showed, the bathroom door frame was cracked, the watch was once a lamp was shattered across the floor, the window was busted in from the outside.  
The signs of struggle were obvious.  
He threw down the bag of snacks and pulled up his laptop and phone he was calling V and searching for any thing that could help him find her or who took her.  
V picked up and the only thing seven could manage to get out of his mouth was  
“She’s gone!”  
——————————————-

V did his best to calm down Luciel.  
The younger man was in full blown panic mode. After he managed to get the details V felt almost as nervous as Luciel sounded.  
“Just call me if you find anything, I will try to find out some things as well.” With that he ended the call. He gathered his thought trying to decide his next course of action when he receive a text.

Rika: You has better come home Jihyun, you have guests.~

He didn’t like the sound of it at all but headed home immediately.  
—————————————

Rika grinned devilishly at V as he burst into the house.  
“Jihyun~” she called out to him from the slightly ajar bedroom door.

He rushed over to the door feeling his stomach twisting as he was met with the sight of Rika sitting on the bed that they had once shared with a dark smile gracing her angelic features  
. She was wearing black lingerie with delicate lace trimming.  
MC was laid back on the bed in a similar state of dress, but the lingerie that hid her body was pure white with small ribbons adorning it.  
Saeran held her wrists above her head. Her face was obviously flushed and she had a far away look in her eyes.

He realized Quickly that she must have been drugged.

“Rika.. wh-what are you doing?!” He asked mortified.

He kept his eyes firmly on Saeran who was obviously in his aggressive personality at the moment.  
V could tell by the way he was glaring back at him.  
Rika laughed 

“What? You don’t like my gift Jihyun? I’m hurt.”

Her eyes gleamed with pride

Rika began to trace her finger along MCs thighs, drawing little patterns as she went.

MC let out a tiny groan.

V felt his face heat up, as he clenched his fist and moved toward them. 

Saeran took brought up his gun and pointed it straight a Vs Chest.

Rikas smile widened

“ Don’t be so hasty love, we wouldn’t want any accidents”

“Please Rika!” V yelled 

“Why do you have to bring innocent people into this, just take it out on me, Mc has done nothing to you!”

He held his hands up in surrender shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. 

Rika laughed again

“That’s not what I want, jihyun~”

He grimaced a her as she continued

“See, I see a lot of myself in her”

Rika brought her fingers up to Mc face and stroked it lovingly

“Like how I was before your Love scorched me and brought forth my devil!” 

V stared at her in disbelief 

“The only problem is-“  
Rika straddled Mc and ran her hands down the woman’s sides eliciting a shiver from the party planner.

V physically cringed as rika cupped the younger woman’s breasts and kneaded them between her fingers.

“She cannot understand me yet.”

Rika scooted down to the edge of the bed again tangling her fingers with the pretty white fabric of MCs lingerie.

She closed her hand made a V with two of her fingers and drug it down MCs stomach until she reached the panties that covered her modesty. 

Keeping the V shape she rubbed Mc under the thin fabric in slow circle motions.

Rika Locked eyes with V as she pushed aside the underwear and dipped her fingers into her folds.

“She needs to be Burned by the same sun that ruined me.”

V looked horrified at her implications 

“No! I would never-”

His stomach felt sick 

He tryed to think of a way to convince her.

This has gotten way out of hand

Rika tilted her head to the side 

“Ah, but if you don’t do it I’ll have to use Saeran.- and his burn is quite different from yours.”

At mention of this Saeran lifted MCs arm and bit into to flesh of her forearm, sucking hard enough to leave a nasty bruise. He drug his tongue over the mark and smirked at his handy work.

MC gasped an jerked her eyes focusing a bite more.

V was shaking 

This was too much.

Why was She taking it so far.

Rika dipped her finger a little further into MC and her face twisted into delight

“It would seem that her purity is in more than just her heart.” Rika stated as she ghosted over the other woman’s clit and withdrew her hand. 

“Rika-.. please don’t do this..” he begged his voice cracking slightly

He felt so guilty it was overwhelming.

She chuckled 

“Strip.” She replied her eyes drawing over him already knowing he wouldn’t make Saeran take on the task.

His face went pale.

“Saeran, go guard the door don’t let anyone in until I say it’s okay.”

The younger male growled a bit and leaned foreward to place a chaste kiss on MCs lips before he stalked past V and closed the door.

V slowly removed his jacket and shirt laying them on the floor as he moved to sit on the opposite side of MC.

He was thinking hard trying to figure a way out of this. 

“Rika..if your interested in this sort of thing why not we just-“

“No.” She cut him off firmly 

Then took out two small viles filled with a gleaming blue liquid. 

She handed one to V. 

“Drink this.” She demanded tipping the other into her own mouth.

He hesitated momentarily before he swallow down the bitter concoction.

He felt a rush of heat pleasure almost immediately, his pants became uncomfortably tight. He groaned softly

‘Leave it to Rika to invent super viagra.’ He thought bitterly shifting to try and relieve the pressure.

Rika places her lips over MCs and passed on the liquid with her tongue, lingering longer than was needed with a few open mouth kisses. 

She winked at V grabbing him by his necklace to drag him closer her lips leaving a bitter taste as she roughly kissed him.

She yanked him harder pulling him more ontop of Mc. The clasp of the necklace broke and it fell to the bed 

“ Why don’t you start with a little kiss Jihyun”

He hesitated as he adjusted himself to straddle MC. Her eyes tried to focas on him.  
She seemed to recognize him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear 

“Mc-.. I don’t know what else to do..will you please forgive me..”

The guilt of the situation was already weighing heavily on his mind.

His voice was thick with emotion

Even as his erection pressed against her bare thigh.

He felt MCs hand grip onto his arm and squeeze lightly.

“I don’t blame you.” 

Her voice was slurred slightly but she seemed to be focusing on him a little better.

“Its ok.”

V felt his heart flutter slightly feeling a little less heavy.  
‘This woman must be an angel’ He thought solemnly gazing at her pretty face

“I promise I will make it as good as possible.” He whispered determined to make that true.

He placed a kiss on MCs neck oblivious to the click of his own camera.

He kissed up her pulse point and jaw until he met her lips. He felt her respond lightly. His hands roamed over her curves stroking and memorizing all the details of her body.

He wandered up the material of the lingerie, feeling the warm skin that lay underneath.

He faltered momentarily before pulling it up enough to expose her breasts.

She seemed to become less and less disoriented as he explored her body, pressing back into him and tracing her fingers over the muscles in his back.

Her breathy moans were like a sweet melody to his ears, feeding the insatiable heat burning within him.  
He dove down to suckle on her breast and his hand found its way into her panties.

‘So. Wet’

He tried to push away the thought but it seemed to consume him.

He rubbed his thumb against her clit  
“A-ah Ooh Fuck- V!”  
She arched into him and Moaned-loudly enough that he was glad he didn’t have any neighbors that lived close.

He almost couldn’t control himself watching her react intensely to his touch

He practically ripped the panties from her and leaned down next to her ear as he kicked of his pants.

“Jihyun..” He said huskily kissing her behind the ear. 

His hot breath made her skin tingle endlessly.

“My name is Jihyun, call me Jihyun.” He mumbled sucking on her neck and collarbone.

“Jih-YUN.. ahhh”

He smiled against her skin before he kneeled between her legs.

He seemed to know all the right ways to twirl his tongue inside her. Each stroke of his sinful tongue bringing her closer to her peak.

“Jihyun- jihyun- ooh my god” she repeated his name over and over her pitch becoming higher and more desperate until she finally began to shake with the intensity of her orgasm.

He drank down her juices and licked his lips.

‘Tastes sweet.’ He thought briefly 

MC was panting in the after glow.  
Despite the throbbing of his cock he hope this would be enough.  
He turned to rika hoping that what ever she had set out to do had been satisfied.  
She sat with her legs spread two fingers working in and out of herself.

“Well, go on.” Rika said using her other hand to lift his camera and snap another picture. 

He wanted to argue. This was so messed up. This was wrong. But he turned back to Mc.

He cock throbbed painfully as he took in the sight of her (as well as he could) she looked like a goddess undone. 

Before he could stop himself he dug his phone out of his pocket from the pants half hazardly discarded on the bed and snapped a picture of her for himself.

He was a photographer after all. He wanted to capture all types of beauty.

V removed his boxers sighing slightly as his arousal was finally free. He crawled back ontop of Mc getting close enough that even with his limited sight he could make out each freckle on her flushed face.

“Are you ok?.” He asked

She blushed harder 

“I’m fine.” She said looking everywhere but his face.

He gripped her chin and made her look at him. He kissed her softly pouring his feelings into it hoping she could feel his cared for her. He only wanted to protect her. He was sorry. 

He gently massaged circles against MCs thighs as he kissed her and gently pried apart her legs and settled between them.

He rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy teasing her clit with small thrusts.

He pressed his lips against hers again kissing her deeply and tangling their tongues.

He changed the angle of his thrust so that he was positioned directly at her entrance. Swiftly he thrust up and broke through her innocence stopping as soon as he was fully seated inside of her.

Mc immediately tensed and tears welled up in her eyes. 

V lifted her up into his lap and wrapping his arms around her she buried her face in his shoulder and cried. He rubbed her back soothingly even he felt the telltale trickles of blood trickling down Her legs.

He felt like crying along with her.

V scowled as her heard Rikas laugh and the click of the camera. 

He shifted his hips slightly and pulled out only to thrust back in.

Mc hiccuped and sniffed holding tighter on to the teal haired photographer.

He slowly began thrusting in and out paying attention to the way her body was reacting as her sobs turned to gasps and then moans he sped up accordingly hitting the spot inside her that made her toes curl. Mc saw stars before her eyes as the pleasurable feeling swelled up within her  
“Jihyun!”  
Mc moan his name and leaned forward to kiss him as her body was rocked by another orgasm.

As soon as he felt her tight walls clamp down on his cock he lost it. He came hard and deep inside of her filling her completely.

They both collapsed side by side onto the bed.  
Rika choose this moment to clap her hands together. 

“Good good, now was that so hard”

V flinched when rika patted him on the head. 

She grabbed Mc by the waist and pulled her forcefully from Vs arms.

“Ri-ka “ MC said softly

V jumped up in protest reaching for MC.  
He wanted to draw her back into his arms and comfort her have her where she could be protected.

But Rika paid no mind to him simply tossing his own boxers in his face.

She used a damp cloth to wipe off the streaks of blood and semen from MCs legs, and proceeded to dress her while humming softly.  
She even went as far as to brush her hair, carefully pulling part of it to the side and twisting it into a classy side swept style.  
Mc sat submissively through it all and V quickly dressed himself and went toward the two women, the door opened and Saeran stalked back in with his glare fixed on V. 

The older man stopped in his tracks remembering that Saeran had a gun. 

The hacker smirked at him.

Rika held MCs face tenderly between her hands.

“From now on your Devil will grow and grow, when you can no longer stand near the sun you should seek me out.”

Rika pulled out a few slightly larger vials from a bag she had sitting close by and dropped them on MCs hands.

“This is the elixir of salvation, it will help you when you feel as if you can no longer cope.” 

Rika smiled warmly at her

MC stares back at her feeling a mix of confusing emotions. 

“I can not wait until the day you join us, the day you understand, I’ve already had Saeran prepare your room in Paradise he did quite a good job.” 

Rika wrapped a strand of MCs hairaround her finger and kissed it.

Saeran stood close by looking pleased at the praise he received.

“For now we will be waiting, Saeran come on it’s time to take our leave.”

Rika pressed a feather kiss against MCs lips,before she moved closer to Saeran.

The blonde savior raise her hand up as she walked away  
“ByeBye Jihyun.”

Just like that they were gone.

MC didn’t moved from the spot she was sitting, she hunched her shoulders over and sniffed quietly.

V moved to sit beside her.

He swallowed thickly unsure how he should proceed.

He was startled from these thoughts when Mc plopped her head down on his lap and stared at him blankly.

He bit his lip and ran his long fingers through her hair soothingly until her eyes fluttered shut and she began to softly snore.

His phone vibrated in his pocket.

Incoming calling from :  
Luciel Choi

This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihyun carefully shifted MCs head on to a pillow and pulled the comforter back enough to cover her form curled up on the bed.  
He stepped out of the room to answer The call, before he even had a chance to greet him seven started shouting.  
“ They had to have taken her through the window! I there was literally no sign of anything anywhere else besides 2 seconds of ctv footage of a hand poking out of the apartment and going back in but that was this morning, god I don’t know what to do.”

“Calm Down Luciel.” V stated his voice sounding a little off  
“ I’ve got her, she’s with me.”  
There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments before seven replied his voice filled with confusion  
“She’s with you..?”  
“Yes..” Jihyun replied  
“Where did you find her ? Is she ok?”  
Now it was Vs turn to hesitate.  
“U-h.. well Luciel all that matters is that she’s safe.”  
Seven became irritated.  
“Your really going to keep this a fucking secret from me? My friend-“ sevens voice cracked with emotion “- was forcefully removed from a place she was suppose to be safe and you won’t even tell me anything so that I could take better care of here in the future. Who the fuck took her V. Where did you find her. Is she hurt?”  
Jihyun stares down at the carpet . There was no way he could let this secret out to seven. He understood how worried he must have been about MC, but with Rika and especially Saeran involved it would cause much more harm than good to tell him. Ontop of that he didn’t know how he could rationally explain his own actions to him when he barely understood why he had gone through with it himself.  
“Physically speaking, she seems to be fine. I don’t think she will experience anything worst than exhaustion,-“ and after a bit of thought her quickly added “-and probably soreness, but I haven’t asked her yet.”  
Seven growled in frustration on the other end of the phone.  
“Can I talk to her at least then?”  
V paused and glanced back at the door to his bedroom  
“I’ll have her log into the messenger when she wakes up.” He stated carefully  
Seven was quiet for a bit.  
“Are you alone with her..?” The red head asked quietly.  
“She’s safe with me.” Vs voice wavered slightly  
Seven picked up on immediately  
Before the red head could ask anything else v quickly hung up the phone.  
The teal hair photographer rubbed his temples and headed into his kitchen.  
He needed some tea to calm his nerves  
——————————————————-

Seven screamed and kicked his foot through the couch in Rikas apartment.  
How could V keep things like this a secret?  
He wouldn’t even let him talk to her.  
Everything felt wrong.  
He grabbed his laptop and made his way out of the building.  
Rain was pouring as the sun set in the distance and it left Him feeling gloomier than he already did.  
He pulled her hood up and stuffed his laptop in his shirt before he made the dash to his car.  
The Drive home was quiet but he couldn’t shake the growing feeling of dread that had settled in the pit of his stomach.  
As soon he walked in the door he pulled of the messenger and waited.  
————————————————  
Mc opened her eyes slowly, confused for a moment. This wasnt her bedroom, or Rikas apartment for that matter.  
When she felt the dull ache between her legs. Everything seemed to come back to her. Her face heated up realizing she was sleeping in Vs bed.  
No she had Slept WITH V.  
She sat straight up.  
‘Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohnygod.’  
She cupped her hands over her mouth and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. The blue vials shimmered on the floor drawing her attention.  
V poked his head in the room.  
“Ah. Your awake, may I come in.”  
Mc nodded quickly mumbling somthing about how it was his room anyway.  
He moves over to her and held out a fresh set of clothes out to her.  
“I know they are fairly large but if you’d like to take a shower your welcome to wear them, I also made some tea if you would like some.”  
MC nodded  
“I would like that u-uhm-“  
She felt the questions at the tip of her tongue. She took a breath to stead herself.  
“So.. Rika isn’t um. Dead.”  
She stated simply  
V reached for her hands solemnly squeezing them light between his own  
“No. She isn’t.” He agreed  
“ And, you knew.. then why did you tell everyone she was..?”  
V sighed dropping his hands back into his lap.  
He stared at the floor  
“ It would hurt them more to see what she’s become.”  
Mc chuckled nervously  
“Well she definitely seems different than to stories I was told.” She said hollowly  
V nodded  
“Please don’t tell the others.”  
Mc nodded twice  
“Not about the man with her either. Saeran. Especially not to Luciel.” V said slowly as if he was afraid she’d change her mind  
“Why..?”  
“Saeran.. is Luciels brother.”  
She stared at him with wide eyes and then looked down at the angry mark on her arm.  
The tears spilled out before she could stop them.  
“He doesn’t know.. that he’s like that?” She asked  
“No.. they’ve been apart for a very long time.”  
Her chest tightened  
She cared so much for seven.  
How could she possibly keep this from him?  
Vs steady gaze held her steady she looked up to meet his eye.  
They were intense, but gorgeous, swirling oceans of teal with flecks of emerald .. or was it sapphire..? They begged her not to tell. He laid his hands on her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers.  
He was so close that she caught a whiff of his cologne and even the fresh mint hint of tooth paste that hung in his breath.  
“Please” he whispered  
“Ok..” she said softly enraptured by his presence   
He pulled back and smiled at her  
“Thank you..”  
Mc nodded again and smiled stiffly.  
“Ah about that shower.” She went to stand but a sudden ache in her hips froze her in place.  
Her face flushed scarlet again.  
V quickly stood and steadied her on her feet, rubbing small circles into her lower back.  
His own face several shades redder than normal. “I am so sorry Mc I am so so sorry.”  
“Ah So that’s more to do with-“ she looked down at the front his pants “- um that than with that drug”- she stuttered out genuinely interested.  
Vs face was officially flamethrower red “It.. was Uhm a pretty.. well..it was a rather.. it was a t-tight squeeze.”  
He stammered  
MC pressed her hand between her legs in an attempt to dull the ache.  
“Maybe yours just too big.” She said hastily regretting it the moment It left her mouth.  
“Oh- Uhm. I.. thank you? The shower is this way.” Despite the awkward feeling in the air Jihyun was pretty sure his ego had just doubled if not tripled in size.  
He guided her into the bathroom making sure she had the fresh clothes and a towel as well as making sure she didn’t need any further help standing.  
He shut the door and sat on his couch.  
It was about time to check the chatroom.  
If he was quick maybe he could get there before seven stirred up too much commotion.

The notifications that flurried across his screen were enough to tell him that he was not so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

V has entered the chat room

Jumin: Perhaps. But I do not think that it would help the situation.

Jaehee: ;;

707: V!

V: Hello ^^;

Jaehee: Welcome V.

Jumin: Ah. Your timing is good. 

V: Is it?

Jumin: Yes. Seven has informed us that there was a situation, and that you handled it.

Jumin: I just wanna verify that this is the case.

Jumin: And that it isn’t one of his tasteless pranks.

707: I wouldn’t joke about somthing like that!

Jaehee: You don’t exactly have the best record of being serious.

Jaehee: For all we are aware it could be an elborate advertising prank

Jaehee: Like the one you did with Yoosung

707: Not Like this!

V: It. Is true that there was a situation involving MC.

V: I have taken care of it.

V: Hopefully there won’t be any other issues with this particular situation.

Jaehee: What was the situation if you don’t mind me asking?

V: It’s better that we not discuss it.

707: !!

Jumin: I trust your judgement in the matter.

707: so your not

707: even going to tell them

707: that she was forcefully taken?

V: Luciel we will not be discussing this in the chat room.

Zen had entered the chatroom

Jaehee: Forcefully taken?!?

Jumin: I am a bit curious as to what he means..

Zen: Wtf?!? What’s going on.

V: Please leave this matter to me.

V: I assure you that she is safe now.

V: There is nothing to be worried about.

Jaehee: Is she still alone in the apartment??

V: No

Zen: Where is my babe!

Zen: I haven’t gotten to talk to her since this morning 

Zen: how can All this have happened in one day?

Zen: are you sure she’s safe?

Jumin: ..

707: He told me she was with him.

Zen: with him??

Zen: like at his house??

Zen:?!?!!

Jaehee: that seems a bit-..

Jumin: I assure you Jihyun is a perfect gentleman.

Jumin: I would even trust Elizabeth the third to his care

Jumin: I’m sure there is nothing to worry about.

Zen: He’s still a man!

Zen: All men have the beast within!

V sat his phone down on his lap and rubbed his eyes.

They were stinging slightly from focusing so long on the chat. He noticed the sound of the shower had stopped.

MC stepped out of the bathroom looking much better than she had when she entered.   
She shuffled over to the kitchen where he had left out some warm tea and a few cookies.

She nibbled on the cookie and took a sip of the tea.

“Feeling and better?”

He asked 

She nodded

“ I’ve never been so thankful for a shower in my whole life.”

He smiled 

She had the back of the pants tied so they stayed in place and his shirt hung off one of her shoulder slightly damp from the water.

“I’m glad.”

He glance back down at his phone watching his friends go back and forth over things.

Mc popped the last of the cookie into her mouth and shuffled back toward the bedroom.

“I’m going to grab my phone and call seven.”

V nodded 

“Remeber not to tell him.” He reminded her gently 

She swallowed uncomfortably but nodded none the less.

She grabbed her phone from the bed ignoring the flood of texts and calls she had missed and dialed the familiar number.

Seven picked up almost immediately.

“MC?!”

“Seven!” She was relieved to hear his voice.

“Are you ok?” He asked in A serious tone

“I was so freaking worried, I went to check on you and I saw the wreck at the apartment.”

She felt her throat constrict slightly as tears bubbled up in her eyes again.

“ I was so scared seven, I tried to call you but he wouldn’t let me.”

“ Who wouldn’t let you??, you know who did this to you? Tell me!”

“Uhm-“

The name of his brother echoed in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to tell him about it. 

She wanted to tell him about Rika as well.

“V said..” she began

“I don’t care what V said Mc! I want to protect you can’t you see that?? I’m worried about you and I can’t do anything without having somthing to go on.”

She began to cry.

“Sh-shit Mc dont cry... honey please do t cry.” Seven calmed down immediately and tried to comfort her.

“I wan-na tell you s-so bad seven. I don’t wanna keep secrets from you but I p-promised I wouldn’t tell.” She said as her crying for progressively worse.

Seven was stunned 

“ Dont be scared Mc, don’t be upset I’m here.” He said quickly

She couldn’t take it anymore, she felt like she had betray him.

She hit the end button and threw her phone at the pillow.

As she buried her face in the rumpled bed her foot touched something cold.

She looked down and saw the bottles of shimmering blue liquid Rika had left with her.

The woman’s words echoed in her head

‘When you can’t take it anymore this will dull the pain’

Mc bent over and picked up on of the vials. She stared at it for a while as her heart twisted In Her chest.

In a moment of weakness she decided to uncork it and down every drop.

 

V had heard her crying and stepped in the room a moment to late, as he watched the last drop of that horrible Elixir pass her lips. 

He felt panic in his chest as the effects of the elixir began to hit her. she stumbled and gasped trying desperately to get enough air. He rushed over to her and grabbed her hips dragging her back against him to keep her steady.

“ Goddamn it MC what the hell were you thinking.”

She shifted her weight back leaning him and lulled her head back to look at him.

Her eyes watered pitifully and her cheeks where flush as she tryed to focas on him.  
”.A-aah.. I can’t.. seven I don’t wanna lie to him. I don’t know what to tell him.” she managed to choke out.   
He dragged her toward the bathroom and placed a hand on her stomach, tracing soothing circles on it before he firmly pressed his palm flat and whispered.  
”Mc.. Forgive me.”  
A look of confusion came across her face before he tilted her forward roughly and shoved two fingers down her throat causing her to gag and cough she weakly struggled against his firm grip he shifted his fingers in her mouth and scraped against the back of her throat which became evident as she gagged again bringing up only crimson tinged drool.   
V curled his finger deeper down her throat and finally she heaved and spilled to contents of her stomach into the toilet, V wiped his hand on his pants and gathered up her hair to keep it out of the way.

He was shaking.

When she finally finished emptying her stomach MC let out a heart wrenching sob and reached behind her to grip onto V’s jacket.

He turned her around and held her tightly, as she cried into his chest.

“I-ts So-.. I’m so hot a-and it’s spinning everything i-is spinning. I’m sorry, I’m sorry”

He stroked her hair and tried to moved toward the shower but MCs arms remained wrapped tightly around him even as she sunk down to her knees. 

He managed to reach the knob to the cold water and pulled Mc up guiding her under the stream of cold water.

He tried to even out his breathing as he stood with her, both of them were now drenched to the bone, clothes sopping wet and he felt himself shiver.

Despite this he stayed with her until the heat seemed to subside and she also began to shiver.

She seemed to be less effected but looked terribly small and weak.

He shut off the water and stepped out , then hooked his arms under her butt and lifted her out of the bath.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he carried her from the bathroom, their clothes left puddles of water from the bathroom all the way to the kitchen.

He sat her on the counter and began to rummage through the cabinets until he found what he was looking for.

MC continued to shiver silently warily watching V as he brought her a glass of water.

“Thank you.” Said said in a soft voice 

He nodded and later a hand on her knee, his teal eyes locking with hers.

She took a few sips of the water before she began to shiver harder.

“Shit..” V cursed 

Mc blink in surprise never having heard the gentle photographer curse.

“Do you trust me?” V asked his voice waviering slightly

Mc nodded and V took a deep breath 

He slid his hands up her sides pulling the shirt up along with him and swiftly removed it, tossing it half hazardly into the living room.

MCs eyes were as wide as saucers 

But she was too tired to question him much. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it all anyway.   
She simply raised her hips as he removed her pants, and blushed brightly when he began to strip himself Down as well.

By the time he got to his boxers her face was the color of sevens hair. They stared at each other Awkwardly for a moment unable to help glancing at each other’s underwear.

“Uh..V...?” She questioned

As he came back over to her and lifted her back into his arms.

Ignoring the awkwardness and trying to remain the perfect gentleman.

If MC hadn’t felt so sick she would have probably died of embarrassment right there.

“Jihyun.”

He mummered into her ear as he carried her to bedroom.

“Huh?” She made a noise of confusion.

“Jihyun, my name is Jihyun. I told you that.” 

He pulled the messy covers back and placed MC down on the bed, and crawled in next to her pulling the covers around them and tangling their legs together.

She noticed tears staining his face.

He carefully cradled her head to his chest and held her close, tucking her head under his chin.

MC could feel her heart speed up as his warmth over took her. The sick feeling seemed to ebb slowly away replaced by exhaustion.

“Don’t do it again.” He whispered

“Your important to us.. all the RFA we don’t wanna lose you.”

Despite what had just happened she felt safe pressed up against the R.F.A.’s mysterious leader. 

She has so many questions to ask him.

What was happening?

V seemed to know a lot more than he let on.

“Jihyun..” she said reverently 

“Hnm” he made a humming sound 

His face was buried in her hair and the soft tickle of his breath on her scalp only served to lull her to sleep before she could say anything else.

Before long Vs breathing evened out as well and he drifted to sleep along with her.  
They were both obvious to the ringing of His phone on the couch.


End file.
